Keeping up with the Eds
"Keeping up with the Eds" is the 15th episode of Season 1 and the 15th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds help out when Edd has to mow his lawn. However, Ed destroys the lawn in the process and Eddy, after figuring out something that will fix up the grass on the lawn, soon gets the idea of mowing lawns for cash. However when the Eds try to use Montezuma's Free Range Manure to make the grass taller, all the lawns in the Cul-de-Sac grow to the height of a house. The Eds must now find a way to get rid of the gigantic grass. Plot Ed is ringing Edd's doorbell. Edd comes out and holds the door open to let his friends in, but Ed keeps ringing the doorbell until he's pulled inside. Once inside, Edd has them take off their shoes, and Ed and Eddy realize that there's a freshly waxed floor, perfect for sock-skating. They skate into the kitchen and run into the fridge, whereupon Ed finds a sticky note. Eddy reads it, and then notices all the sticky notes Edd has. Eddy starts looking through them, but Edd quickly grabs them away, saying that they're private. He then spots one that says he has to cut the grass and groans, as he hates cutting the grass. Eddy doesn't have a problem with this, as cutting the grass is easy. The Eds move to Edd's backyard shed, where Eddy indicates that Edd should bring out that "gas-guzzling powermower with the side grab bag". Unfortunately, Edd's mower is a push mower. Eddy is initially dispirited, but he gets an idea and whispers to Ed that the mower looks like the Wibble-whacker from "Space Leech IV". Ed agrees, and Eddy waits a few seconds before whispering "attack the Wibbles" to Ed. Ed's imagination sparked, he runs off with the mower, cutting up Edd's lawn. Unfortunately, Ed is out of control, and he ruins Edd's backyard, leaving bare patches in many places, ruining the lawn furniture, and destroying the fence. Eddy isn't worried, however, saying that he has something to fix it. Edd, left alone by his friends, then gets to work on mending the fence and, once that's complete, is about to start on the umbrella when Ed and Eddy burst through the fence with a huge bag, wrecking it again. Inside the bag is Montezuma's Free Range Manure, sure to grow anything. Eddy dabs some on Ed's shoe to demonstrate, and soon Ed's show has on it a veritable bouquet of fungi. Eddy then gets the idea that they can spread the manure everywhere and mow everyone's lawn for money. Soon enough, Eddy has Ed throwing manure everywhere with a shovel. It falls all around outdoors, and especially on Sarah and Jimmy, who are having a tea party. Soon, though, the manure is completely spread, and the Eds look around, waiting for it to work. Suddenly, the grass begins to sprout and grows several feet high. Eddy is ecstatic, but Edd isn't as happy, as he knows he'll have to help cut the grass. Yells from Sarah and Jimmy are then heard, and Ed panics. He yells to Sarah that he'll find her, and he runs around randomly in the tall grass searching for her. Eventually, when he hears from Edd that they'll have to get rid of the grass, he says that he'll eat the grass and tries to do so. Edd then points out that goats eat grass and Rolf's got a goat, and Ed grabs his friends and runs off to find Rolf, who has a goat. When they come to Rolf's house, the trio spy Victor. Eddy walks up and asks Rolf to borrow his goat, and learns of the "Passing of the Goat". Eddy tells Edd to take care of it, and Edd signs the contract where Rolf indicates. Once the contract is signed, Rolf tells Victor it's time to work, and Victor takes off, Eddy on his back. Victor runs through the jungle of grass, cutting it down as he runs. Edd and Ed chase the goat as it mows down all the grass. Eddy almost falls off, and when he manages to get settled again, he grabs Victor's ears in an attempt to slow the goat down. This only speeds the goat up to hyperspeed, and Victor cuts the grass in record time. Unfortunately for Ed, he still can't find his baby sister. In fact, the only hints to her whereabouts are an abandoned tea party. Soon, though, he comes to the conclusion that the goat ate his sister and runs over to Victor. His hunch seems to be confirmed when Sarah speaks to him, seemingly from inside the goat, telling him he's in big trouble. Ed is worried, but tells Sarah that he'll come for her and sticks his head inside the goat. Sarah is in the house, however, and she manages to alert Ed to this simple fact. Ed is comforted but Sarah, not knowing what he went through, merely berates her brother and snatches her doll away from him. Eddy then happily notes that everything turned out okay and it's time to get paid, but Edd stops him, saying that they need to return Rolf's goat. Eddy tries to wave his friend off, but Edd points out that he signed a contract and is ipso facto responsible for the goat. Ed and Edd then roll the fat goat down the street. Eddy is on top, making sure things go smoothly. Things are going smoothly up until they come to a downward slope in the street. The goat swiftly slips away, and Eddy races downhill. Ed tries to tackle the goat and winds up on it as well. Soon, Ed snatches Edd, and they whirl down the street until they come to a fence and bounce. When the Eds land, they are in a mud pit. Victor comes down on them, and the Eds peek out of the mud in front of him. The goat, seeing food rather than people, bites at their heads as the Eds duck into the mud to get away and come up for air to survive. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': "Oh, Ed?" Ed: "Yes, Eddy?" Eddy: to Edd's old fashioned lawnmower "Check it out, doesn't that lawnmower look like the thermo-destructo Wibble-whacker from Space Leech IV?" Ed: "Yeah!" Eddy: whispering "Attack the Wibbles." Ed: shouting "THE WIBBLES!" the pushmower at an insanely high speed "Attack the Wibbles!" Eddy: "And you don't even have to clean up after him." ---- *'Rolf': "The Passing of the Goat continues to be a stable export of my country." Ed: "Heh." watches Victor eat grass ---- *'Ed': in the mud as Victor bites his hair "Victor likes me!" Eddy: "Goats like leafy vegetables." ---- *'Eddy': to reassure Edd "Don't worry! Mowing the lawn is simple! Even Ed here can do it!" Ed: "Because I am simple!" ---- *'Ed': frantic "Victor? The goat ate Sarah! The goat ate my sister!" ---- *'Eddy': getting on Victor's back Okay, goat! Time to work!" doesn't move. "Quit stalling, goat! still doesn't move. Eddy groans. ---- *'Edd': "We're constrained by the intimacy of our situation." Eddy: "And you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Trivia *'Goofs': **When Ed continuliously rings the doorbell, and just as Eddy to the side, Ed presses the doorbell again till Eddy pushes him the doorbell just went "ding" but didn't say "dong" when Ed was pushed to the side by Eddy **Strangely enough, the notes to Edd are all intended for "Edward" even though Edd's name has been shown to be spelled "Eddward." **When Eddy grabs Edd's note and reads it, he grabs it in a way so that he is reading it upside down. **When Ed cuts the grass with the push mower, a trail of dirt can be seen next to the patio where Eddy is lazing off. However, When Ed finishes cutting the grass, the trail disappears. **When Eddy puts his fertilizer on Ed's shoe, mushrooms grow on it, but in the following shots, the mushrooms are gone. **When Eddy was sitting on Victor, the red stripe on his shirt was missing. This mistake has previously happened in "The Ed-Touchables" and "Sir Ed-a-Lot." **When Eddy is riding on the fat Victor and screams "HILL!" his mouth doesn't move with what he's saying. *'Running Gags:' *#Ed running into trees and getting lost while searching for Jimmy and Sarah in the grass. *#The Eds trying to find a way to get rid of the tall grass. *'Rolf's customs in this episode': The Passing of the Goat (a stable export) is through contract, but if the goat is not returned after an certain amount of time, then the borrower owes the owner an agreed-upon amount (in this case 2 bags of beans, 5 pigs, and a turnip). *This is the 3rd time Kevin doesn't appear. *This is the 4th time Jonny doesn't appear. *This is the 5th time Nazz doesn't appear. Even though, she was mentioned by Sarah. *This is the 6th time the Kankers don't appear. *This is Victor's second appearance in the series. His first was in "Quick Shot Ed." *This is the first time Ed says "Nice shoe!". He says it again in "One of Those Eds." *Rolf can be seen with a rabbit in this episode. His rabbits were seen again and became integral to the plot of "Flea-Bitten Ed." *Edd's push mower reappears in the episode "Ed or Tails" as a part of the Rolling Pin Roader. Gallery No hands.png|"Look, no hands!" The Fridge Of Pain.png|The Eds crashing into Edd's fridge. Push mower.png|Here it is! Edd's super modern lawn mower! Ed the Gardener.png|"OUT OF THE WAY, CITIZEN!" After work.png|"Whibbles have been terminated, Eddy." Cut backyard.png|Edd's backyard after cutting it. Vlcsnap-2013-08-09-15h51m50s63.png|Montezuma's Free Range Manure. Vlcsnap-2013-08-09-15h52m08s249.png|"Nice shoe!" Vlcsnap-2013-08-09-15h50m18s171.png|The Eds grow the grass back. Jimmy covered in manure.jpg|Those must be some giant pigeons. That was some hard work.png|Edd's backyard looks much better right now...at least Ed and Eddy think so... Vlcsnap-2013-12-28-10h06m49s83.png|TOO MUCH!!! Vlcsnap-2013-12-28-10h07m38s70.png|"How do we get rid of it all?" HELP.png|Sarah and Jimmy lost in the grass. Dawgrass.jpg|"I can eat the grass!" Fill it.png|The contract. The document.png|"Here, here, here, and here." Vlcsnap-2013-12-28-10h07m18s95.png|''Victor'' can eat the grass. Hungry Victor.png|Victor's hungry goat rage mode. Full Victor.png|I think Victor has enough... Ed searching for Sarah.png|"Sarah? Are you there, Sarah? SARAH!" Victor likes Ed.png|Yuck! Disgusting! Rolling Goat.png|The Eds returning Victor to Rolf. A lot of mud.png|The Original Mucky Boys. Video See Also *Montezuma's Free Range Manure *Ed's Lawn Mowing Service Category:Episodes Category:Season 1